A vehicle can include an internal combustion engine coupled to a transmission and a final drive to rotate wheels that move the vehicle. To start the engine of a non-hybrid vehicle, a starter motor can be energized which causes a crankshaft of the engine to turn and start the engine.
A hybrid electric vehicle utilizes both an electric motor-generator and an internal combustion engine to offer reduced fuel consumption and emissions. One type of hybrid electric vehicle utilizes a belted-alternator-starter (BAS). The BAS utilizes a motor-generator coupled to a crankshaft of the engine usually by a belt and pulley system. The motor-generator can restart the engine when a brake is released at a stop light and the motor-generator can be rotated by the engine during regenerative braking. This type of hybrid vehicle utilizes a starter motor independent of the motor-generator to start the engine when the engine has been shut off for an extended period of time. The starter motor and the motor-generator operate separately, i.e., not coupleable to each other.